A sickness you can never cure
by AnimeCheetah11
Summary: After a hunt, Dean isn't feeling too great. But luckily he had an archangel to look after him, after a while he realises that maybe it's okay to lean on someone, even if they're not human. i suck at summaries, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A sickness you can never cure

The second Dean had finished burning the remains of a ghost, he knew something was up. They had only heard about the ghost a few hours before so dean just expected the usual angry ghost. When they arrived in the haunted house the ghost had acted strange, appearing and then disappearing all over the place. Once they searched the whole house they found it in the typical basement, what was off though was that when it screeched at them the noise was the loudest fucking noise dean had ever heard, he had covered his ears and felt sick, he even missed his shot and Sammy killed it.

The second they arrived back at their motel room Sam got a call from a local hunter asking to help him set up some demon traps, and when dean offered to go with him Sam had went "Dean, it's a really easy job I'll be fine on my own, besides, I'll have back-up, there'll be other hunters there" and, well how could he argue with that, besides he wasn't feeling like himself anyway, he just nodded and watched Sam leave before shouting "get me some pie, Bitch!" he was sure he could feel Sam's bitchface through the wood. After a few minutes of watching Dr Sexy, he didn't feel too good and lay down. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

But of course, when did dean ever get peace? He woke up with the biggest migraine the world had ever known, he groaned and felt his shirt was stuck to him, he felt too hot in his own skin. At first he just lay there wondering if he had been drinking or ate something off, but didn't get too far in that thought before he felt sick again. He pulled himself up and swung his feet round to the side of the bed, but as soon as he tried to stand up, his legs gave out under him and he found himself watching the ground come closer in slow motion. He shut his eyes feeling a little too dizzy before he felt arms around him holding him up.

When he regained his senses he opened his eyes only to notice whoever caught him had some nice shoes, looked like the ones he saw on sale the other day. His eyes slowly travelled up the figures body to rest on a face he hadn't seen in a while. Gabriel just smirked down at him "hey Dean-o, have a nice little trip there?" dean didn't have the energy to reply so he just grunted and put his face on the archangels chest. He felt the vibrations of Gabriel humming "well dean-o since Sasquatch isn't here, looks like your stuck with me" Dean grumbled something about how he hated being treated like a baby and Gabriel just chuckled at him "your not being treated like a baby, your ill and need someone to look after you, and frankly, im not in any mood to argue with stubborn chuckleheads anyway" Dean felt his face flush involuntarily and tried to push away from Gabriel's tight grip "I know how to look after myself" he growled, taking a few steps back. "Oh yeah," Gabriel muttered while he opened a bar of chocolate "well I'd love to see some evidence of that, seeing as you're a reckless, stubborn, pigheaded idiot who only cares about his little brother's safety"

Just when dean was about to retort Gabriel laughed "you even sold your goddamn soul for him, yeah im totally seeing the 'looking after yourself' part" Dean was so angry that for a second his vision blurred, he saw black specks floating around and before he could catch himself he stumbled before crashing to the floor, his vision faded and just before he floated into unconsciousness he saw Gabriel's concerned face hovering over him.

* * *

The next time he woke, he noticed that he was in a bed, not just any bed, a massive bed a bed so huge he was pretty sure you couldn't fit them into motels. The sheets were a dark red and were silky pooled around his stomach. Another thing he noticed was the fact that he could see the Motherfucking Ocean from his window. Once his senses returned he was just about ready to jump out his bed before he felt an arm hold him down. "Ah ah ah Dean-o, no jumping around" dean glanced back before he noticed Gabriel was standing by his side carrying a bowl of soup.

The second his eyes landed on the steaming bowl his stomach made the noise of a dying whale, he heard Gabriel's chuckle and his cheeks decided to go through the different shades of red. Gabriel set the soup down before man-handled him into a sitting position. "Alright Dean, your going to eat this and then im gonna take your temperature, alright?" Dean glared at him "no, it's not _alright_, when did what I do become your choice?" Gabriel's face changed and he glared right back at him "since you managed to get yourself ill, now lean back" Dean begrudgingly lay back and when he noticed Gabriel hold out a spoon he shot back up "no no no no, you are _not_ feeding me" Gabriel just shoved him back down "Just swallow your damn pride and let me help you" Dean gulped before he glanced away, no-one, not even Sammy had fed him while he was ill, the last person to do that was his mum. He closed his eyes briefly, painful thoughts of all he and Sam had lost coming back. When he opened them he was expecting Gabriel to be gone, but when he turned around he was still there blowing on the spoon to cool it down. Once dean had turned around Gabriel smiled a gentle smile, that startled dean, he had never seen Gabriel smile before, sure he had smiled but not a true smile, he was always grinning or smirking. The gentle smile he had just been flashed was something rare.

"Alright, but you if you start making airplane noises, so help me I will kick your ass, you got it?" Dean threatened with a pointed finger "got it" Gabriel rolled his eyes and moved onto the edge of the bed. He moved the spoon right next to deans lips before nudging him with it "open up" dean glanced away as he opened his mouth, closing his lips around the spoon. The archangel took the spoon back and repeated the process until the soup was finished. Just when Gabriel went to leave dean mumbled "hey Gabriel, what flavour soup was that?" the archangel paused before glancing behind him "chicken soup, made it myself, why, you like it?" he wriggled his eyebrows. Dean shrugged "could have gone easy with the salt" he smirked up at Gabriel. Gabriel just laughed before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

I don't own anything except the idea of dean being unwell. So im writing a Debriel story, don't kill me. I'll try to add to it but im lazy, so don't get your hopes too high. Yes I will continue my other story 'hope and redemption' except when I edit it on here it dosnt work. Hopefully your interested and ill try to edit the mistakes and so on. Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A sickness you can never cure

Gabriel came back from the kitchen holding a thermometer; he walked over to Dean's bedside before sitting on the edge of it.

Dean's eyes focused on Gabriel as he sat down next to him "you have any idea when Sam's gonna be back?" he questioned the archangel

Gabriel put the thermometer in dean's mouth and brushed the hair that was sticking to his forehead back. After waiting a while he took it out and looked at it "hmm, no I think Sam's still at Bobby's," he glanced up at Dean "why? Worried about him already?"

Dean glanced away, of course he was worried about Sam, when wasn't he? Hell, he'd raised him, taught him everything he knows, kept him safe. His brother had been on a lousy hunt to help set up demon traps and still wasn't back, said it wouldn't take that long. He at least expected a call from him, telling him he was alright.

"Take that as a yes" Gabriel muttered under his breath. After a few awkward seconds, Gabriel squawked, leaped off the bed and ran off into the bathroom.

Dean watched him disappear for a minute before shrugging and getting up. He glanced around the room looking for the remote; he spotted it on the table next to the couch and stumbled over to it.

He turned the TV on and put it on one of his favourite episodes of Dr Sexy, he put his feet up on the table and relaxed for a minute.

After 2 minutes he couldn't handle the waiting so he got up and picked up the house phone, after trying all of Sammy's numbers he resorted to calling Bobby.

"Hello?" came the rough voice through the line

"Hey Booby it's me, Sammy's on a case setting up demon traps and I still haven't got a call from him" Dean glanced over to the bathroom when he heard a loud yelp. 'What the hell is he doing' Dean Thought to himself for a minute, he couldn't hear anything from the bathroom and Gabriel had practically ran in and slammed the door shut.

"Alright, I'll try calling him, if he doesn't pick up, I'll go check it out, "

"Bobby-"Dean was about to yell that if Sam was in danger, dean had to go but Bobby cut him off

"listen son, I know he's your baby brother but you don't sound too good, you just hang back and let me sort this out, hell I haven't had a hunt in weeks."

Dean sighed "I know Bobby but its _demons_, and anything could happen, he just got over the addiction, and I don't want him to have to go through that again."

There was a silence over the phone

"I'll make sure he's alright Dean, look after yourself"

"Yeah, you too Bobby" Dean hung up and put the phone down.

Just when he was about to go back to the couch Gabriel walked out of the bathroom and pointed a finger at him "Alright, in you go."

There was an awkward silence before Dean tilted his head to the side – a habit he picked up from Cas.

"What?"

Gabriel sighed before walking over to him, grabbing him by his sleeve and dragging him into the bathroom.

Once they were both inside, Dean noticed that the bath was full with a scented oil type thing in the water that helped clear his nose. The bath was filled with bubbles, had the rubber duck and everything.

"And what's this? You want me to wash your back?" Dean asked sarcastically

Gabriel glared at him "No you ass, it's for you." When Dean continued to stare at him Gabriel continued "your temperature was over 35, which is apparently bad for humans, I read on Sam's laptop that it's good if you take a hot bath"

Dean nodded before arching an eyebrow "you know how to use Google?"

The trickster smirked "Hey, I'm an archangel, what don't I know?"

Dean stood there awkwardly "so, you gonna leave or?" Dean trailed off looking at the archangel.

Gabriel huffed "alright Dean, don't get you knickers in a bunch, ill be in the living room," he turned to leave before adding over his shoulder "call if you need anything"

"Yeah I will" Dean closed the door, and pausing for a minute, didn't lock the door, they were both guys.

He started getting undressed and paused when he took his shirt off, he could see his tattoo he and Sam got and the hand mark Cas gave him in the mirror on the wall. The mark wasn't as red or as flamed as it had been, he placed his hand over it, a few memories starting to come back before he continued undressing.

Once he put his foot in he immediately yanked it back out, hissing under his breath, the water was way too hot, and he wasn't sure if that was the idiot archangels fault or if it was his cold.

After counting to ten twice, he put his foot back in and slowly sat down. He felt like some chick, a bubble bath? That's what Sam does, not Dean, the older hunter prefers showers because he practically grew up with them when he stayed at motel rooms, when he was a kid the only time he had a bubble bath was when he was a kid and his mum made them.

After a few minutes thought, he picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his hand before putting it on his head. He rubbed it in before he closed his eyes and leaned back, submerging his head under the water. He quickly washed it out and remerged from the water.

He repeated the process with the conditioner before he just sat there contently listening to Gabriel laughing in the living room – no doubt watching the episode Dean had left on.

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, his eyes landing on the rubber duck with a moustache; it instantly reminded him of the tape Gabriel had left him and Sam, when he had that stupid fake moustache.

Dean chuckled quietly to himself before getting out the bath, wrapping a towel around his mid-section and walking out into the living room.

He instantly collapsed on the bed, pulled on some boxers and sighed, he actually felt a little better, but he wouldn't admit that to the archangel.

Okay, I hope you guys like it so far. If you enjoy it good for you, I try, if not, oh well. Again, I don't own anything except the idea. I will try to update quicker, but I am easily distracted by new stories and tumblr. So I hope to see you soon


End file.
